Hitsuzen no Hogosha
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: The way how fate works usually knocks people right off their feet. Being the one who understood Hitsuzen the best, Higurashi Kagome found herself baffled when the hitsuzen itself picked her to be its next provider of amusement. WatXKagXDom
1. Hitsuzens First Move

**I know, I lied.. I said that the one with the blood + will be the one published first right? But.. I decide that this one will be the one.**

This story came out because of my addiction towards jelloid`s story; _The Price of Hitsuzen.. _I assure you guys, THAT story knows how to kick major vutt.

And about this story, let`s just pretend that Doumeki and Watanuki are first years okay?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: Hitsuzen`s First Move

"Yuko.. Its time, isn't it?" A slender woman with pale white skin and breathtaking red eyes glanced at the equally vibrant inhumane azure ones. Lifting up the intricate pipe, she blew a stream of magical smoke that stayed in the air as she breathed her answer.

"Hitsuzen is starting to move.." The other female in the room stood up from her kneeling position, her dark outfit flutering at her movement.

"Then I better help it reach its destination.." Sliding the door open, she evacuated silently, missing the witch`s words.

"Be careful, hitsuzen have decided to play with you as well miko-chan."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"How odd…" A bespectacled wearing boy murmured.

'_On the way, THEY were literally pushing me down but..' _he pushed his curled index fingered under his chin, not knowing that he was about to bump into someone.

'_The moment I entered this school, they dissa-' "_Oomph." Landing on his butt since the collision was totally uncalled for, he felt his glasses tipped down his nose.

"Are you alright?" opening his eyes as he fixed his glasses, he felt someone crouched in front of him.

"Oh, its O-" the moment he opened his eyes and blinked, the words died on his lips when blue eyes a dozen shades lighter than his greeted his vision. A gentle smile on an angelic face made the boy gulp in appreciation.

"You must be new here.." The female asked herself rather than him, her eyes closing up in a dazzling kind smile.

He stood rigidly, his face aflamed with brilliant red.

"Well, Im Higurashi Kagome a second year, what`s your name?" Standing up herself, he was quite surprised to see her just as tall as him.

"Ah.. W-Watanuki Kimihiro a first year, yoroshiku!" Bowing, Watanuki sputtered out his introduction.

(In Japan, Middle school and High schools are not mixed together.. I think there`s a school solely for middle schoolers and a different one for high school students.)

"Well, how about I accompany you to your classroom seeing that you might be lost." Watanuki stared at Kagome, wondering how she knew he was lost when he shows no signs of being one when he ran into her.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome spoke, surprising him even more.

"Call it a woman`s intuition." She said with a wink and an index finger in front of her lips.

"Now let`s find your classroom, kouhai…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Doumeki Shizuka sighed tiredly through his nose, his first day as a high schooler is literally leeching his energy away. Sighing once more, he pushed himself from the wall and began looking for the kyudo club. Dodging other first years and students recruiting clubs, he managed to squeeze himself through the kyudo club.

His eyes widened at the sight of numerous giggling girls with a barely handful number of males.

"AHHH~! Are you here for the audition?" Looking at where the bubbly voice came from, he blinked when a much shorter male bounced his way up to him.

He nodded and the brunette senior, -he assumed it`s a senior since it`s already a member of the club- smiled brilliantly, his green eyes closing up.

"Okay! My name is Fujiwara Keisuke and this is the Kyudo club. Those who has experience with the bow, go to the left while those who don't, go to the right side of the wall." Announced a brown haired, golden eyed, bespectacled boy.

Doumeki twitched at the giggling females who obviously went there for the glasses wearing Taicho. Walking up to the left side of the room, he noted that there were only eight of them, all males.

"Okay then, those who has experience will go first." Keisuke announced, pointing at the piles of bows and arrows.

Doumeki soundlessly picked a bow he dimmed tolerable and waited for his turn. A couple of bows, arrows and a single bruised arm, he heard his name being called.

"Doumeki, Shizuka." Standing up, he ignored the pesky giggles of his female schoolmates and settled on his comfortable position.

As he notched his arrow and concentrated, he could feel someone`s eyes boring down on him. Of course he knew that all of the female population in the room was looking/staring at him but this one is different..

It feels like _it _was watching him.

Releasing the arrow, he unfazedly watched it hit bullseye with a thunk and a series of 'ooohhs' and 'ahhsss' were heard.

"Then, those who are first timers, its your time to shine." Doumeki didn't bother to watch and settled on closing his eyes instead.

A series of shrieks and groans later, he felt an argument brewing on and he opened his eyes.

"See? That`s the one Im talking about. If you even think about doing kyudo, you should control your temper since kyudo requires a good deal of patience." Said a rather attractive girl, even based on his standards, calmly talking to an irate female. She wore her uniform neatly, her arms crossed, her posture straight and blue eyes frozen cold.

"Who are you to tell me THAT?! And you?! What`s wrong with you?! Acting all high and mighty!" the other girl screeched. Instead of answering, the blue-eyed female turned to the other female occupants of the room.

"All of you, tell me. The reasons of you being here is because of your childish reasons right? You have no discipline and patience..You cant be-"

"Your`e WRONG!" a timid voice shouted, halting the raven head.

"I kn-know that Im n-not that g-good with sp-sports, but, I wa-want to pr-prove something to m-my self!" Doumeki mentally applauded the bottle cap glasses wearing girl but he partially agreed with the blue eyed female as well.

"That`s it, hold up! Continue your evaluation!" Keisuke bit out but he could swear he saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Looking at the unknown blue eyed girl, he rose a brow when he saw a smirk on her face.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Okay, that`s a wrap!" The bubbly boy from earlier, Kokiji, chirped and females cooed at how cute he was.

"Now, before we announce whose in and whose not, Im going to introduce you the whole Kyudo club."

"Fourth years; Akai Bara, Aoi Misu, Midori Yume, Kiroii Rin, Third years; Murasaki Shofu and Kotei Kai, Second years; Kokiji Yusuke, Kage Ryu, Naito Haru and Shibushi Kato. Im Fujiwara Keisuke, a third year and Im the Fuku Taicho of Kyudo club." Murmurs erupted and even Doumeki`s eyes widened at the declaration.. Then, who is the captain if Keisuke`s not it?

Keisuke smiled, his eyes glinting, reflecting the light from the outside. None of them noticed someone standing up.

"Our Taicho is a very talented archer. Taking up the big responsibility despite being a second year." Doumeki then notice the girl from earlier walking up ahead and he`s got a good hunch about the next events.

"Our Taicho is a reliable one, and discipline is the priority of this club." At that time, many had looked dumbly at the girl as she stopped beside Keisuke.

A thick silence penetrated through the room and the brunette turned to face the dumbfounded first years, a smirk on her face with her arms crossed sternly, her feet apart.

"Meet our Taicho, Higurashi Kagome.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

BAM!

Ahihihihihihi..

JA NE MY LUSTERS~!


	2. Of Habits and Lies

Well.. I`ve already finished making this but I waited to have reviews before posting this one.. Hehe.

**Oh! And I`ll skip the part about Yuko and Watanuki`s encounter by the way..**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Of Habits and Lies

"Damn it.." Watanuki snarled as he forcefully polished the dusty ceramic.

"Why must I always do this things?! Argh! Im so mad! Why is there so many dust! What are you thinking! Putting this here takes up too much room!" He rambled on, teleporting in between places while dusting, polishing and even moving at the same time.

Now that`s you call multi tasking.

"You really do have a way with cleaning.. Even thou you comment in almost everything." Yuko praised as she leaned on the wall, her long leg dangling at the opposite one.

"Way with cleaning! Way with cleaning!" Maru and Moro chanted as they held brooms while twirling at the same time.

"THIS STOREROOM IS FULL OF JUNK!" he exploded.

"This is no ordinary treasured room.." Yuko deadpanned.

"This a room full of treasure piles~!" Yuko drawled as she twirled along the room with Maru and Moro following her lead.

"Treasure piles~! Treasure piles~!"

"You call this a treasure?! I mean, what the heck is THIS?!" Watanuki held up a wand with wings and a beak.

"Ah! So that's where it was!" Yuko chirped happily.

"This is used to create magic.. I too had wanted to have this thing." Watanuki looked at the wand wide eyed.

"This.. This thing?!" He sputtered incoherently.

"To bad it's a fake model.." Watanuki fell on the floor in shock.

"The creator of this thing is an evil guy.. And to think that he had a relative that cute.." Yuko grumbled, unknowingly pouting.

"So are you his relative then?"

"Why would I be relative to him?" Replied Yuko, a tick mark pulsing on her forehead while her grip tightened on the wand.

"Well, you did say evil." He nonchalantly answered.

"Why do I feel angry?" Yuko asked herself, hinting the sarcasm on Watanuki`s voice.

Looking at the wand with a critical eye, Yuko suddenly started ranting at the said thing.

"How can someone so evil create such a cute thing? That four eyed demon.." she said before turning mysterious in a second, her face growing wistful.

"I haven't heard of the girl and her boyfriend lately.. But I guess I`ll see them soon. I think it was around the same time.."

"What?" Watanuki asked, suddenly creeped out by the witch`s cryptic words.

"Tadaima.." The familiar voice made the two black heads looking at the direction of the entrance.

"She`s home~! She`s home~!" Watanuki watched as Maru and Moro skipped out of the room, chanting about someone`s arrival.

"EH?! Your`e leaving with someone?!" Watanuki gaped in disbelief.

"SHE`S HOME?!" A childish voice piped in and Watanuki nearly jumped out of his skin.

Gaping as a boy looking quite like Maru crawled out of a random hole on the floor, the bespectacled boy was left looking at Yuko as said witch laughed at his face blatantly.

"Who the hell was that?!" Yuko snorted before answering.

"That`s Miro.. He only comes out when she`s home." Yuko answered.

"She?"

Both occupants heard an amused chortle from the unknown person as the three children`s chime like voices giggled in glee.

"Yuko… where are you?" the voice called out.

Oddly enough, Watanuki recognized the voice. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the voice of the pretty upperclassman that helped him yesterday.

"We`re here in the store room Kaggy~!"

"We?" The person asked seeing that Maru, Moro and Miro, had greeted her at the door.

"Yes.. This is the one I told you about!" Yuko shouted back. Not soon after, the sound of sock claded feet went nearer and nearer towards the store room.

When the mysterious person peeked at the dusty creaky door, Watanuki`s conclusion was proven true.

"It`s you!" Watanuki yelled as he pointed an accusing digit at the older girl`s face.

"Eh? You know each other?" Yuko slyly inquired as he casually choked the boy by holding him by the neck using her slender arm.

"Each Other~ Each Other~ Each Other~" The now three soulless children sang as they hooked arms before dancing, forming a circle around Kagome.

"Yes Yuko.. We met yesterday at school.. He was lost so I guided him to his assigned classroom."Kagome replied as she sent a smile at the choking Watanuki.

On the other hand, Watanuki took heed at the familiarity of the two*..

"I suggest you let him go Yuko.. You`ll kill him." Kagome mildly said as Yuko pouted before letting the blue boy go.

"Hello Watanuki-san, I assume that you`ll like working here more seeing that Im going to keep you company rather than this old hag here." Ignoring the indignant 'hey' of the said female, Watanuki managed to crack a smile.

"I guess so.." he shyly replied, remembering how kind his sempai was to him yesterday.

Suddenly, both Yuko and Kagome looked at the direction of the store`s entrance as the three children soundlessly walked outside the storeroom.

"I`ll go prepare some tea." Kagome said as Yuko nodded in understanding.

"Watanuki-san, would you like to help me?" Nodding, Watanuki followed his sempai towards the kitchen.

"So, Watanuki-san.." Kagome began.

"Higurashi-sempai.. I don't like formalities really much." Watanuki stated as they entered the kitchen.

"Okay then, Watanuki-kun.. Call me Kagome then." Smiling, Kagome took out the kettle and turned the stove open.

"Hai Kagome-sempai." He fetched the round wooden tray and took the tea cups out.

"So, Watanuki-kun.. What`s your wish?" The miko`s sharp eyes took notice of his sudden stiffening and remained quiet.

After a tense silence and Kagome finishing the two cups of tea without Watanuki noticing, said boy finally answered.

"Its about the.. Spirits." He mumbled.

Kagome walked out the kitchen with the tea, Watanuki following somberly.

"Let me guess.. They come after you or literally stick themselves on you right?" Watanuki stared at Kagome wide eyed.

"Don't look at me like that kouhai.." She said with a chuckle. "After all, we share the same problem." With that statement left hanging, Kagome left the gaping boy as she served Yuko and the customer tea.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Its this finger." Sharply, Kagome looked at the pinky and inwardly blanched. The said finger was coiled stiff by a spirit and damn did it smell awful. Hastily taking the wooden tray with her, she walked-run towards where Maru, Moro, Miro and Watanuki was hiding.

Turning sharply, she collapsed, sitting beside the equally disgusted boy as she leaned her head on the shoji.

"My nose hurts." She mumbled.

"You can smell it too Kagome-sempai?" Watanuki quizzically asked.

Instead of answering, Kagome looked at him with a deadpan expression and flicked him on the nose.

"Itai.."

"Didn't I tell you that we- mrmph." Both students immediately clutched their noses as the stench suddenly grew.

Sure, Kagome was a powerful miko-not that Watanuki knows of it- but damn did it made her nose itch.

Peering at the shoji, the two workers looked at the shop owner and customer. Watanuki`s blue eyes widen at the sight of the putrid stench hovering above the woman while Kagome frowned knowingly.

"It`s one of _those _people again." Kagome mumbled.

"If you want to wear it, just put on your finger.." The dimensional witch said.

"Will my pinky feel better if I wear this?" The auburn haired woman said as she took the golden gem encrusted ring.

"Think what you want.. You can throw it away if you want to..Just remember, what is the point of having a pinky?"

Watanuki bent his pinky, not noticing the knowing look Kagome was sharing with their employer.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

~_The next day after school~_

"I gotta go quickly!" Watanuki yelled as he shove everything inside his school bag.

"Going where?"

"Where?! TO THE SHOP OF COU- Kunogi-san?!" Watanuki spluttered as he saw the _'love of his life' _smiling at him with glee.

"Himawari is fine.. I saw you rushing to get to some place.. Do you have some after school activities?" Himawari asked curiously.

"Ah.. yes."

"A part time job?" She guessed.

Automatically, a picture of Yuko laughing diabolically popped out of his memory lane and he winced… But suddenly a picture of his pretty sempai popped in as well, smiling that smile of hers.

"It is a part time job.. but.." he trailed off, confused between twitching because of Yuko or blushing because of his co worker.

"But?" Himawari pressed as she smiled.

"No its nothing." He replied while swinging his arms as if to disperse the imaginary picture.

"Oh.. Then sorry I held you up. Go work hard ok?" She smiled and Watanuki saw stars.

"See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Himawari-chan!" Watanuki yelled back as he skipped outside the school.

Watanuki ignored the weird looks he got and remained bouncing like a ball soaked in energy drink.

"Look, look! Higurashi-dono is waiting for someone!"

"Is she waiting for her boyfriend?"

"I heard she never dated anyone before.."

"A friend perhaps?"

Ears twitching at the familiar name, Watanuki halted his tirade and looked at the schoolgates.

"Ah~ Watanuki-kun!" he found himself being subjected to glares and stares as he approached the waving girl.

"Kagome-sempai-"

"Oh! The nerve! Calling her by her first name.."

"How shameless!"

"Isnt he the boy with the weird face?"

"That weirdo.."

Suddenly shrinking back at the whispers aimed at him, he`s early encounter with his crush were left forgotten. Memories from middle school resurfacing from his mind.

"Oi.." blinking when he felt someone draping an arm around his shoulder, he raised his head and went face to face with the understanding blue eyes of Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, easily earning the attentions of those who are present.

"Listen guys.. Watanuki Kimihiro is my friend.." Surprise by his sempai, Watanuki couldn't do anything but gape.

"He`s my kouhai so that means he`s under my protection.." Inwardly insulted by her lack of belief on his masculinity, Watanuki noted that he`ll talk to her later about said issue.

"And if someone dare insult him, you insult me." Watanuki warily watch as Kagome said it with a smile.

The smile itself was the one that put the boy on edge. It was different from the smile she usually gave, instead, it made Watanuki shiver in fright.

"So I`ll tell you guys one thing.." her eyes closed and damn did Watanuki froze as her smile widen.

"_**Leave him alone..**_" at that moment, he didn't know why but Watanuki looked over Kagome`s shoulder and was shocked at the sight he saw.

A man. A _translucent _man. He was leaning on top of his sempai, elbows on top of Kagome`s head as he watched the happening in amusement, his head on top of his palms, red eyes glittering while tendrils of ebony hair hung down his back.

"-nuki-kun? Watanuki-kun?"

"Huh? Who? What?" Snapping out of his daze, he looked at Kagome`s eyes and blushed.

"Ahh.. Nothing! I just thought I saw something.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Your face looks terrible." Watanuki froze at Yuko`s blatant statement..

It was on the way to the shop when Kagome asked him why he was grinning like an idiot earlier, he answered enthusiastically, forgetting about the red eyed spirit in a spur of moment.

"Yuko that`s rude.." Kagome said with a sigh.

"But `Gome, it's the truth.. He does look bad." Yuko said as Maru and Moro glomped the twitching boy while Miro glomped the priestess who had caught him and was now spinning him in circles.

"Really bad~! Really Bad~!"

"But you aren't talking about his physical face but your fortune.. Is that right Yuko?"

"Huh?" Watanuki perked.

"Your face is bad, therefore your fortune is also going to be bad.." Watanuki was about to rage but the memory from earlier made the boy grinning with joy, not noticing the way Kagome looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"It`s not going to happen~!"

"And pray tell, why?"

"Because I talked with Himawari-chan~!" Watanuki said in a sing song voice.

"Ah girl huh?" Yuko inquired.

"Yeah, and she`s really cute too.." He said, his face growing red.

"But talking to someone might change your future Watanuki-kun.." Kagome suddenly said as the three children hung from her body.

"What?"

"She`s right Watanuki.. And based on your aura, this Himawari-chan is not your lady luck.." seeing Kagome walking out of the room, Yuko immediately added;

"Who knows, your lady luck might be closer than you think.."

Watanuki was about to retort when the putrid smell of _something _invaded his nose..

"This is.."

"Ah.. Welcome." Said Yuko as her red eyes focused on the woman in front.

"Before I could help myself, I`m already inside this place." The woman stated.

"Don't worry.. it was fated." Yuko then saw the dirty ring and inwardly frowned.

"You can wear it.. But it wont change anything.."

"What?"

"Say.. How old are you?" Yuko asked the woman who brightened up at the question.

"Im 21 yrs. Old." At the statement, the smoke rapidly grew and Watanuki would've been suffocated if not for the handkerchief suddenly in front of his nose.

Looking sideways, his eyes widen at the sight of Kagome looking at the woman coldly, not a handkerchief in sight.

'_It doesn't bother her anymore?' _

"Working?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Advertising company, Marketing department.." The smoke grew with an eerie squee and Watanuki clutched the handkerchief close to his nose as the putrid scent penetrated the soft cloth. Looking at his sempai once more, he inaudibly gulped at the darkened face of Kagome..

And he thought her killer smile was terrifying.

"The habit.. You really don't have one?" Yuko asked as she approached the woman.

"Habit?"

"Yes.. This habit.." Yuko pointed a finger on the woman`s lips. "And this habit." Her hand fell down and pushed gently at the other female`s chest.

"Any other part that feels weird?" Yuko suddenly asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, my wrist also feels stiff."

"If you didn't find that out a little more than later, it could`ve been too late."

Watanuki followed the steady stream of smoke and silently gasped at the sight of the ring.

'_The ring.. It looks dirtier than the last time..'_

"Would you like some tea?" Yuko offered.

"No thank you.. I`m meeting with someone." The woman answered with a polite smile.

"With who?" Watanuki sharply looked at Kagome, noticing that it was her first time speaking. The customer looked at Kagome and smiled as well.

"My boyfriend." Watanuki staggered as the smoke grew even more, almost touching the ceiling.

"I see.."

"I have to go now.. Maybe we can have some tea next time." Yuko looked Grim as she stared at the walking woman.

"Maru, Moro, Miro, please escort the guest." Kagome calmly stated.

"Kay~!"

"But I don't think she`ll be coming back for tea anymore.." Watanuki looked curiously at Kagome, silently asking for elaboration.

"You have be careful too Watanuki." Yuko said as she sat on her plump seat.

"That smoke.. What is it?"

"It`s her habit of course." Kagome suddenly piped in.

"The reason of her stiffness.. The pinky and the wrist."

Watanuki bent his pinky over and over to see what`s the meaning of the witch`s words.

"Anyway, that girl you said earlier."

"You mean Himawari-chan~?!" He sang.

"Be careful next time you talk to her.." Watanuki immediately back pedaled.

"Wh-Why? Will something bad happen?"

"Nothing in particular.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Watanuki was walking through the thick crowd with Kagome accompanying him when he saw a familiar face.

"That person.." Watanuki began.

Kagome remained silent.

"I heard that she`s going to be 28 this year.."

"Eh really? If you haven't told me I wouldn't know.. She looks too cute to be a 28 year old."

"Well, because of that, she often try to change her age.."

"Its not just her age.. She`s always been like that.

"_That`s her bad habit."_

Watanuki froze as realization dawned on him. Meanwhile, Kagome watched silently as the woman lied over and over again as well as watched Watanuki fidget as the smoke grew and grew.

"UWAAAAa!" Watanuki shrieked as he felt someone tap him on the back.

"Kungi-san.." He heard Kagome said.

"Kagome-sempai! I told you to call me Himawari!" Himawari cheerily stated.

"You know each other?" Watanuki asked as he glanced at the lying woman.

"Why, Kagome-sempai here helped me when I was being cornered by thugs the other day.." Himawari explained.

"THUGS?!" Watanuki shrieked in alarm.

"Do you work around here?"

"Yes, in fact, Watanuki-kun is my co-worker."

"Really? How nice!"

"Listen to me!"

"Where do you guys headed too?" Himawari asked.

Watanuki pointed at the opposite direction from where the woman had left.

"Maybe we can have some tea?" Watanuki perked up at the offer.

"Yuko can wait.." Watanuki mumbled before agreeing with the twin tailed girl.

"Then lets go to the café I usually go too!" Hooking both of her arms at the two, she lead the two towards the lying woman`s path.

"Is something wrong?" Himawari asked, seeing the troubled look on Watanuki`s voice.

"Nothing.."

"What kind of doctor?" They heard someone said as they walked towards the pedestrian lane.

"A pediatrician.."

*_squee*_

"Married?"

"Not really but I have a boyfriend."

_*squee*_

"Ah! Did he give you this ring?"

"Yes! Its an antique."

*_SQUEEEE*_

Watanuki`s back hunched as the offending scent hit him square in the face.

"Watanuki-kun?"

Kagome silently went between the two as she observed the ring crack under the spirit. Tipping her head as she watched, she got ready as the tell tale signs of unusual happenings appeared.

Watanuki watched as the woman walked her way across the pedestrian lane. Half way there, she stopped and made a move to take the ring off.

"DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" The moment the ring slipped out of the woman`s finger, Watanuki felt someone tug his collar.

Kagome acted fast.

Turning the two kouhai forcefully with a spin on the shoulder, she threw her arms around the two and forced the two to stay in that position.

"Don't look.."

_***CRASH!***_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Anti climactic.. I _know _but dang it people! Let me rest!

*In Japan, calling other people without suffixes such as; san, kun, chan, sama, dono are deemed disrespectful unless you're a really really close friend or family. Yuko calling Watanuki, Watanuki is fine since its only his surname.

**And about the one Watanuki saw.. I will let you guess who that spirit is.**


	3. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	4. Of Wishes and Truths

MAH! CHAPTER 3 ALREADY?! AWEEE YEAAAAAAA!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: Of Wishes and Truths

Pants escaped chapped lips as a slender hand gripped an equally ashen face. Kagome leaned heavily against the wall, willing her bloodlust to disperse.

She roughly pushed herself away from the wooden barrier and ungracefully staggered her way towards the dimensional witch.

"Yuko.." She whispered through pants, her elbow drawn up to her head, stabling her quivering form by pushing the appendage against the door.

"He`s acting up again I presume?" Yuko said, her crimson eyes meeting up with equally red ones.

Kagome limped, as if in pain, towards where the witch was seated. She took out the blood stained ring from her pocket and tossed it to Yuko who caught it with ease.

"Where is he?" Yuko asked, referring to her co-timer.

"I sent him.. home with.. Kunogi." Kagome replied as her lips unknowingly darted up from where the blood splattered on her cheeks from earlier.

She watched with hazy garnet colored eyes as Yuko carelessly crushed the ring, turning it into golden ashes.

"Yuko.." Kagome said warningly, feeling her bloodlust heightening with every second.

Said dimensional witch stood up before walking towards the quivering priestess.

"This IS your payment for such a selfless act miko-chan.."

Kagome remained quiet, knowing it was the truth.

"Remember how you did it?"

Of course Kagome wont forget the sacrifice she made just to save Japan itself. They knew they would lose.. So she thought that it might be a good idea to just wish the hanyou away.

Not.

The wish totally backfired. Instead of disappearing, the Shikon must`ve found it amusing to fuse Naraku with the priestess before merging as well with the now two spirited miko.

She had fell into a depression that time, saying it was unfair and of course it also didn't help when said Kumo was ranting and raving inside her mind about world domination.

They suffered each other`s company for a long time.. Until they decided to at least treat each other in a civil manner seeing that they WOULD, like it or not, share the same vessel until the end of time.

Kagome thought her problem had been taken care of since Naraku agreed to her terms but was terribly mistaken once again. To her horror, merging with the said spider would give her some part of Naraku himself as well.

That includes; being volatile, unhealthy amount of bloodlust, turning so violent that she blanched, and of course, the kumo`s devious and cunning mind took the cherry on top.

"Let him out Kagome." Yuko`s gentle command snapped the priestess out of her daze. Closing her eyes before taking a deep breath, she felt something inside of her opening up.

The witch watched as black smoke came out of the female`s slumped form. It hover atop of the priestess before turning tangible, see through to be precise.

"Hello spider…" Yuko greeted the smirking yokai.

"Hello witch." The kumo greeted back before turning back to Kagome.

"My apologies miko.. Im afraid this lowly spider cannot control his own lust.." Naraku cooed, mirth dancing inside his eyes while Kagome scoffed.

"Drop the acting Naraku, it does not suit you." Kagome said, standing up, brushing the dust from her uniform.

"Oh come on priestess, you`re still mad?" He propped his elbows on top of the miko who snorted in return.

"You do know that I have to reinforce the seal don't you?" Yuko interfered.

Naraku pouted, an act deeply betraying his past reputation.

"Must you always do that witch?" Kagome knew Yuko bristled at the kumo`s word so she simply sighed before answering.

"Its not like you`ll be trapped inside of me. You know its only a mere seal to prevent your growing bloodlust from rubbing off on me.." Naraku remained silent.

Soundlessly, both mystical beings performed the sealing rites, while the sealed yokai?

…

…

…

The yokai sulked.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well, this is a brief summary of what happened to Kagome`s past adventure… Im not entirely happy with this chapter but… Meh.


End file.
